


Walk away

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2018 One-shots [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dealing with the Charles and Kimi drama, Fluff and Angst, Italian GP 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: “You will walk out of that paddock and you will not look back.”“For you. I would. I would look back.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my drafts so quickly finished it and decided to post.

“No.” It’s said in a childish tone, laced with pain and hurt.

“Seb-“

“No.” Sebastian raises his hand. “No.”

“I’ve got to-“

“No. Kimi. No. It’s not happening. It’s not. No. It’s not. It’s not the end. It can’t be. It can’t we-“

“It’s not the end of us. We will-“

“Shut up. It is the end. You know it’s the end.” Sebastian pauses, taking a shuddering breath. “You will walk out of that paddock and you will not look back.”

“For you. I would. I would look back.” Kimi’s voice is firm. Unwavering.

“You’ve always said once you retire that’s it. F1 is no more. I’m a part of this. It’s my job. So I’m no more too.” Sebastian looks at him, eyes filled with grief.

Kimi blinks. Eyes wide. “You. What?”

“I am no more. I am not- I am no more to you as soon as you leave.” Sebastian says quietly, voice shaking.

Kimi takes a step towards him. Then another. He looks up into his eyes, mouth set in a firm line. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

Sebastian looks surprised. He opens his mouth to defend himself but Kimi surges forward to kiss him. Hard and deep.

Sebastian makes a soft sound, kissing him back automatically. This isn’t like any kiss Kimi has ever given him before. This kiss speaks more then words can ever say. It’s powerful. Loving. It almost makes Sebastian weak at the knees, and when Kimi pulls back to look at him Sebastian can see fire in his eyes.

“Yes. I am leaving. I am leaving this fucking awful Paddock and the fucking awful media and the fucking awful bullshit politics of this sport. But the one thing I am not leaving is you. You are a fucking idiot if you believe for one second I would break up with you just because I am retiring. I am not breaking up with you. I am in love with you and believed you knew this.” Kimi’s voice is laced with emotion, voice shaking.

“Kimi...” Sebastian swallows and pulls him in for a deep kiss, keeping the Finn close to him as he pours his emotions into that one kiss, saying more then he ever could with words.

When they part from the kiss, Kimi looks at Sebastian and licks his lips. “Believe me now?”

Sebastian nods, taking his hand in his and squeezing tightly. “Yeah. I believe you now.”

“You and I will always be together. No matter what.” Kimi says softly.

And for once Sebastian believes him.


	2. Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This feels like the end of an era.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short fic for my feelings since no one has written fic over this yet....

“Don’t go.” The words are hushed, pressed against lips, a shaky sigh accompanying the words.

“I can’t back out now.” Kimi murmurs back, a kiss following. His arms are wrapped around Sebastian’s neck and he looks into his eyes. “I will still be here. With you.”

“You won’t. You will be in Sauber. I won’t be able to go into your driver’s room. I won’t be able to do PR with you. I won’t be able to be with you so easily. You will be in another team. Our dream is over.” Sebastian whispers, biting his lip to stop his tears.

Kimi lets out a frustrated sound. “For goodness sake! It’s not like I’m moving to fucking Antarctica! I’m only going to be a few garages away! And we managed to have a relationship while we were in different teams so we can do it again.”

Sebastian nods quietly and looks at him. “It still feels like it’s an end of an era though.”

“But it’s not the end of us.” Kimi promises gently, pulling him into another loving kiss as a silent promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
